icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPie
iPie is the eighth episode of the second season of iCarly and the 33rd episode overall. It was the first episode to be shown after the iCarly special iGo to Japan. Plot When Mr. Galini, the 97 year old owner of the group's favorite pie shop, passes away and the shop is about to close, the iCarly crew tries to find a way to save it because the owner's granddaughter Trudy doesn't want to keep it open. She agrees to give the recipe for her grandfather's famous coconut cream pie to Spencer in exchange for a date, but later confesses she never had it. Even coconut creme recipes Carly and Sam request from their viewers don't come close to Galini's pie. When Freddie and Sam try to find the recipes on Mr. Galini's computer, they get into a fight and knock it down, but luckily, the recipes are on cards Mr. Galini put in the computer itself. Meanwhile, Freddie tries to get Stephanie, his mother's cousin's baby, to laugh because he is the only person who can't. In the end, he succeeds when he throws a pie into his own face, and Stephanie has a small fit of giggles. Trivia *When the pie shop is shown for the first time, above it is a sign with "Schneider's Properties" written on it. This is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *Although the iCarly trio and Spencer say that Galini's Pie Shop is their favorite pie shop, and it is hinted that they often go there for breakfast, this is the only appearance of the pie shop. *Spencer claims that he lost Brock, one of his many pet goldfish. This may mean that after the events of iDon't Want to Fight, Carly lied to Spencer about Brock dying in order to keep him from owning and caring for another fish ever again. However, this may also mean that the fish Spencer killed in iWin a Date by hitting the fishbowl with a baseball was Brock. *This is the second episode Carly sings ("Amazing Grace"). In the first, she was singing about "having fun with Daka's money" in iPromote Techfoots; the third, singing "Shakespeare" in iDo. *Fun with math symbols (reversed) in this pic give this episode's name. *This episode shows that Sam can be very selfish and greedy when she eats the pie and doesn't share it or put it down. *This episode is tied with iOMG for iCarly episode with the third-shortest title (4 letters). iDo is in second (3 letters), and iQ has the shortest title in the history of iCarly (2 letters). *A Slight Modification to the Season 2 opening seuqnece is seen in only this episode. Instead of the clip of Carly staring at the baby happily, It is replaced with the clip of iCarly trio being blasted with mud in iGo To Japan. In the next episode iChristmas the opening sequence is back to the way it was. *'Permanent Continuity Change: '''Since this is the first episode to air after iGo To Japan, their iWeb Award trophy can now be seen in a compartment above their model car in the studio. Goofs *Mr. Galini's computer has no disc drive slots and no cables plugged in to it - it doesn't even have any sockets or terminals where cables could be plugged in. Quotes '''Carly': But I remember you leaving before I went to bed. You said, "Good night, I'm going home," and then you left. Sam: Yeah, but then, on my way out, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Carly: Oh my God, were you hurt? Sam: Nah, I just didn't feel like getting up, so I slept on the floor. Sam: Carly Can I borrow a clean shirt? Carly: Sure. Sam: And some pants? Carly: I guess... Sam: Underwear? Carly: Absolutely not! Freddie: I can't make that baby laugh, no matter what I do! What's wrong with me? Carly: Sam, just as she opens her mouth DON'T! Spencer: Hey guys, come on. Carly: Where? Spencer: Galini's pie shop! Carly: Pie for breakfast? Spencer: Don't say "Pie for breakfast?"-say "PIE FOR BREAKFAST?!" Carly: But you're wearing pajamas. Spencer: It's a pie shop, not church! Now, come on! Sam: [points at her piece of pie] All I want in life is to be 'Mrs. Sam This Pie'. Spencer: I gotta have some coconut cream pies to go. Mario: Eiiiy! I got to see if we have enough. Spencer: What? You always have enough! Why would you say you don't have enough? Now I'm scared! Sam: up the empty pie plate I decided to share this with you guys. Freddie: You already finished it. Sam: Yeah, I decided too late. others are trying to get Spencer to talk to Trudy Spencer: OK, fine, I'll do it for the pie! Spencer : I'm so sorry about the loss of your grandfather. Trudy : Oh, thank you ... I used to rub his feet with mayonnaise. Spencer : ... Okay. Trudy: Spencer Let's move this party to the couch. Spencer: The couch is broken. Trudy: Why don't we go break it some more!! drags Spencer off his chair and over the floor to the couch while he groans Freddie: trying to entertain the baby with a bear costume I thought I heard you guys out here. Carly: Freddie? Is that you in there? Freddie: Yeah it's me. Sam: [In a monotone] Oh my gosh, the bear ate Freddie. Bad bear! Freddie with an umbrella, and Freddie goes down Freddie: Ahhh! Never do that again! Sam: You're not the boss of me. Freddie again '' '''Sam': What is this on your chest? Freddie: Baby vomit. Sam: [completely grossed out] Okaay. hand in disgust Freddie : Mom, what are you doing here? Mrs. Benson : I've been trying to put Stephanie to bed for three hours, but she won't stop giggling. Would you mind showing her your face? [Freddie sighs, leans over and looks down at the baby. She stops giggling immediately. Freddie looks at the girls with a resigned expression.] Spencer : Well, hi, Mrs. Benson. at Baby Stephanie, who is in the stroller Oh, look, a little baby person! Spencer: pie 22, then spits it out YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A PIE?! Carly: There's no reason to make the pie feel bad about itself. Spencer: Yes, there is! Freddie: Can I come in? I'm already in so say yes. Carly and Sam: Hey Freddie. 'Sup Fredward. Freddie: Sam and Carly Can I ask you guys a question? Carly and Sam: Yeah sure. Freddie: Do you guys think I'm funny? Carly: Yeah...you are funny... Carly: Why do you care if your funny or not im not saying you are not funny? Freddie: Yes, you are. Carly: I know why do you care. Freddie: baby Stephanie But do you know what she does when she looks at me? Sam: I know what I want to do when I look at you. Freddie: I want pie. Carly: No pie! Freddie: Why?! Carly: We're trying to make it last until Mr. Gailini is out of the hospital. towards the kitchen Freddie: Then how come Sam gets some?! Carly: Sam doesn't get any...ah!!! Put the pie down! Put it down! Carly: It's ok. Mr. Gailini checked out of the hospital. Spencer: So we can get more pies! Sam: Awesome! Now I can lick this and not feel guilty! Spencer: Trudy Hello Trudy, my name is Spencer Shay. I come here a lot. T'rudy': Yeah I recognize you. Spencer: I'm so sorry for the loss of your grandfather. Trudy: Oh thank you. I used to rub his feet with mayonnaise. Spencer: Okay. Listen, your grandfather was a true genius, like his pies, it would be so tragic if his pies died with him don't you think? Trudy: Yeah...his pies were tasty. Spencer: So maybe you would consider... puts a packet of Sugar in her mouth T'rudy': Consider what? Spencer: Carrying on his tradition? T'rudy': Oh, I don't think so, I want to be an actress like in movies and junk. Spencer: Um, would you consider sharing the recipe with me? T'rudy': I don't know... Spencer: I'll pay you for it. Trudy: I'd rather want to go on a date with you. Spencer: I'll pay you for it... Trudy: You can invite me over to you place, make me some dinner... Spencer: I can go to an ATM right now, money is not an object! about the pie Carly: Ok, who should go first. Freddie: Well for it to be fair... all start eating the pie at once Spencer: Remember when that piece of pie was still there? Sam Carly and Freddie: Yeah... Carly and Sam: We're looking for the best pie recipe in the world! So ask your parents, your uncle, your aunt's uncle, your uncle's aunt, your neighborhood hobo, hobo's from other neighborhoods. Freddie: Mom, what are you doing here? Ms. Benson: I've been trying to get Stephanie to sleep for 3 hours and she won't stop giggling. Do you mind showing her your face? Carly: Doesn't it make us kinda scevey to go to a mans memorial service just so we can steal his pie recipe? Spencer: No, no, no, no, no...see if we find his recipe we can share it with the whole world and Mr. Galini's genius will live on forever...and I gotta have that pie recipe! the memorial service Spencer: Friends, family, lovers of pie. what does it mean to lose someone your close to? It means, you've lost someone that your close to...I once lost my goldfish. His name was swimmy...and I also lost Brock...another goldfish...then there was Reggie...a goldfish I had before I lost him...and if you take them for a walk leave them in the bowl...Mr Galini will be missed...so that's really all I have to say... throws a cranberry at him to get him to keep speaking to the mourners Spencer: Mr. Gailini was such a special man...so cherished...and my little sister Carly would like to say a few words! Carly! stares at him Spencer: Be strong. Carly: Thank you, Spencer for that wonderful story about your many dead goldfish. I've never spoken at a memorial service before so let's all just sing! Here's a fun song to sing when people die! Join in if you know it! singing Amazing Grace Sam: Freddie Would you hurry up? Carly is making sad people sing. Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: Galini's Secret Recipe Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Category:Season 2 205 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Images Category:Goofs